


The Fifth Day

by ObsessedWithBands



Series: Vacation (Why Don't We/5SOS) [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Hey Violet (Band), Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Disney, Disneyland, F/F, F/M, Fiction, Fluff, Food, Hey Violet - Freeform, Hotel, I love these ships, Italy, Light Angst, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Muke - Freeform, Plot Twist, Romance, Teenage Drama, Traveling, Vacation, jachary, janiel, this is amazing, why don't we - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithBands/pseuds/ObsessedWithBands
Summary: As the days pass by, Cerisse gets closer and closer to the guys, and especially to Christina.She gets invited to hang out with them in their suite......and unexpectedly changes the relationship everyone thought would stay the same.





	1. Resolutions

~Cerisse

I must have done _something_ right, considering that Jack, Corbyn, Jonah, Zach, Daniel and Christina had let me hang with them for the past few days. Today I was even invited to hang out with them in their _hotel room_.

Apparently they had a one-bedroom suite in the Disneyland Resort, and as I walked from my small hotel room to theirs, I got jitters. I’ve never been in a hotel room larger than a standard size.

I knocked three times on their door, wondering what I’d see when it was opened.

“Is that Cerisse?” I heard Christina’s muffled voice through the wood. She opened the door. She smiled.

“About time you came, we just started playing Twister.” Christina laughed, grabbing my wrist and pulling me inside. I gasped. The room was _definitely_ an amazing suite.

There were two loveseats and a TV in the ‘living room’ section, and I saw Jack, Corbyn, Daniel and Jonah on a Twister mat.

Put your left hand on red,” Zach instructed, glancing at the spinner after he spun the arrow. Corbyn groaned.

“There are literally only two red dots left, everyone else has their right hand or a foot on the others,” Corbyn laughed, and Daniel laughed with him. Slowly but surely, Christina and I watched as the four guys placed their left hands on the remaining dots.

Jonah fell first, causing everyone to topple one over the other. I laughed, and everyone looked my way.

“Aye, Cerisse is here!” Zach exclaimed, coming over to give me a hug. I hugged him back, giving a smile to everyone in the room.

“I’ll spin the spinner this time, Zach can play.” Daniel said. Soon, me, Zach, Christina and Jack were on the mat, ready to be instructed. Corbyn and Jonah were watching on one of the loveseats.

“Let’s change this up a bit…” Daniel smirked. We all groaned, wondering what he was going to say.

“Left elbow on green.” He instructed. We laughed, following his orders. Christina’s elbow was right next to mine.

“Right knee on yellow.” Daniel said. We followed.

“Right hand on red.” As soon as he said that, I laughed. Christina looked like she was struggling so much yet she had such a determined look on her face. Each of our bodies were twisted enough already.

“Left hand on green.”

For some reason, Christina made it harder for me to concentrate by laying across my lap to reach a green dot. We both giggled. I heard Corbyn cough.

“Left foot on blue.” Daniel instructed. This was the tricky part. Slowly, me and Christina struggled to balance as we followed his orders, making Christina turn so her face was really close to mine.

“Oh shit oh shit,” I heard her curse, then all of a sudden, she fell.

Her face softly bumped into mine, and I got the slightest hint of strawberry lip balm on my cheek. My eyes grew big as Christina collapsed on top of me, and all I heard was her laughter.

Pretty soon, Jack and Zach were laughing out loud too.

“We only went through, like, _five_ steps,” Daniel said as he laughed, and I saw Jack and Zach--still on the mat--laughing with him. I smiled, seeing Christina still sprawled on me. She blushed.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled with a grin, and I smiled even more. Christina always seemed like a badass to me, but when she did something wrong, she always acted as if her actions were completely horrible.

“It’s okay,” I said, giving her my hand for support as she stood up. As Daniel gave Jack and Zach another instruction, Christina held out her hand to me. I grabbed it, letting her pull me up.

The earth stopped turning.

My feet were so close to hers, when I stood up, our faces were only a few inches apart. Christina and I stared at each other for a split second, and I saw a glint in Christina’s perfect brown eyes.

Corbyn coughed again.

The earth resumed its endless spin.

“M-my bad,” I breathed, stepping away from Christina slowly. I got the sudden urge to run out of the room...but something--some _one_ \--stopped me.

Jonah pulled me into one of the bedrooms before I could think anything else. The sound of laughter decreased as Jonah closed the door behind us. I'm pretty sure Christina and Corbyn were staring as he brought me in here.

“Cerisse…” Jonah began.

I’ve obviously done something wrong. I didn’t mean to do anything to Corbyn and Christina’s relationship, I didn’t mean to hurt anyone, I didn’t mean to develop so many feelings about her--

“I’m sorry.” I said. Jonah stepped back, shocked.

“No, no, Cerisse, you don’t need to apologize. You...you didn’t do anything wrong. Believe me, please,” Jonah said, his hand on my shoulder.

We sat down on the closest bed, I don’t know whose. Jonah wrapped his arm around me to steady me, or for support, I don’t know.

" _Do you like Christina?_ ” Jonah went right out and asked. I swear, if I was a guy, I wouldn’t even have the balls to be so straight-forward. I admire Jonah for that.

“I--Jonah, I don’t know _what_ to think. I just...I don’t mean to do anything to her and Corbyn’s relationship. I don’t mean to...I didn’t mean to notice that she has such an amazing smile and personality. I didn’t mean to think about her all the time, ever since I saw her.”

“Cerisse...deep in your heart, you _know_ those words are lies. Even _I_ know that you meant it. I see the way you act towards her...I _know_ you’re falling in love.” Jonah said.

And I listened...

And I believed.


	2. I Still Do

~Christina

Although I still love Corbyn, and he has a significant place in my heart…Cerisse opened a new door for me.

Ever since me and Corbyn started dating, I’ve always thought that he would be the guy I would marry. I never thought that I would start liking a girl, until I met Cerisse. And I also never knew that Corbyn would actually accept the fact that I like someone other than him.

Corbyn had asked if I wanted to go out with him right after I fell on Cerisse during Twister.

“Do you want to go to the park with me?” He said, half focusing on me and half watching Jack and Zach be adorable together on the Twister mat. I nodded, thinking that I had nothing else to do anyway.

“We’re gonna head out for a while, if anyone wants to come with,” Corbyn told our friends. Everyone nodded and then in turn said that they were fine staying here. Jonah was still in the room with Cerisse, probably talking about what happened.

Me and Corbyn made our way from the hotel to the park and through its entrance, then resorted to walking around hand in hand. As soon as we got to an area that had fewer people bustling around with small children, Corbyn squeezed my hand and led me to a bench.

“Can we talk about what happened?” he asked straightaway. I nodded slowly in reply, since I expected him to say that anyway.

“Ever since I arrived at the airport and saw you, I knew something was different. You didn’t...act the same way like how you usually do when I visit.” he continued. I nodded slowly again.

“I’m sorry I confused you or made you worried,” I said, holding his hand and lacing my fingers with his. He got less tense, and I was glad to notice that my touch helped him to relax.

“While you were on tour, I started thinking about other things.” I added. Corbyn tilted his head in thought.

“What...other things?”

“Well, you know how adventurous and curious I am, and how comfortable I am with meeting new people, right?”

“Yeah.” There was hint of sadness in his voice, as if he knew what I was going to say next.

“When you’re on tour and doing concerts...you _know_ I miss you so much. I try to text you and FaceTime you as much as possible, but...I want something _more_. I truly don’t mean that you aren’t enough for me. You’re _more_ than enough.” I reasoned, squeezing his hand.

Corbyn nodded slowly, closing his eyes as I continued.

“I just...I want to have the opportunity of exploring even more. I want to learn more about how to be in a relationship, especially since communication is such a big part of being in a long distance relationship. I want...to try out something.” I paused after my last sentence, waiting for a reaction.

Corbyn opened his eyes, looking between my face and our hands for a few minutes before replying.

“What...do you mean by that?” he asked. I shrugged, looking off to the side before looking at him again.

“I want to...I want to see how it would be to have two people I love, equally.” I explained. I couldn’t find the right way to phrase my thoughts, but fortunately, he understood.

“So--you want to try and be in two relationships at once?” he asked. I scanned his face, and instead of shock or confusion, I was lucky to see concern and love.

“This is asking a lot of you, and I know our relationship has grown so much, but please understand that this is a part of me. I’d really like to find out more about myself from this experience.”

“Christina, I’m perfectly okay with you doing this.” Corbyn commented. I exhaled, nervously putting a lock of hair behind my ear.

“I just need you to promise me one thing…” he continued, and I nodded. I’d do anything for him.

“Promise me that you’ll never forget how much I care about you and how much I love you. Although this is a little hard for me to process...I love seeing you be yourself and make your own decisions.”

And with that, Corbyn let go of my hand and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled against his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his waist and holding him tightly. 

Only God knows how amazing Corbyn is, and how lucky I am to have an understanding and caring boyfriend.

We decided to walk around a little more after our conversation, with me talking to Corbyn about Cerisse.

“Cerisse is...a person who really made me think about trying new things,” I explained. Corbyn nodded, raising our joined hands and kissing the back of mine. I smiled brightly as I began to speak.

“She was talking to me about how she was always the ‘teacher’s pet’ in all her classes, but the reason why she was asking a lot of questions was because she was so curious and always wondered about how the world works, somehow like me.”

Corbyn mirrored my smile.

“When did you start having...feelings for Cerisse?” he asked. I looked away for a second in thought.

“Honestly...when I saw her I immediately thought of how I’ve been having the idea of trying new things. When I _met_ her...I immediately thought, ‘she’s the one I’ll start with’. And as our vacation here progresses, I’ve really been thinking about going on a date with her.” I reasoned.

And as I spoke, I was grateful to see that I had Corbyn’s support.

He’s always supported me through so many things, like the first day I toured, and the first day I started going to FIT. Everyday he texted me how I was doing and asked me how school was.

“I love you,” Corbyn said after I finished talking. The feeling of thankfulness overwhelmed me. I moved closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and feeling his arms wrap around my waist.

“I love you so much more…” I whispered, speaking against his skin. I felt tears starting to form around my eyes, and Corbyn reached up the back of his hand to wipe them away. I started laughing, tears streaming down my face.

“You’re so crazy,” Corbyn teased with a kind smile on his face. We sat there for a few more minutes, smiling at each other. And all I could think of for the rest of the day was...

_I am so lucky to have Corbyn Matthew Besson in my life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos and comments <3

**Author's Note:**

> i really do like christina. even though i obviously can't learn about her true self from her youtube videos, she seems like the kind of person to be real with other people and be very outgoing.
> 
> p.s. jonah seems like such a wise person i absentmindedly made him the go-to person in my story
> 
> also did u catch his song reference? ;)
> 
> p.p.s. i've been thinking about making a story in this series about cerisse's point of view, or a story focused on christina/cerisse's relationship after the week is done...let's just see what the future holds.


End file.
